


Supreme Resemnlance

by YokaiAngel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Duel Academy, F/M, Jaden Kaiba, Jaden is the Supreme King, Judai Kaiba, Seto is a good dad, Seto still blames Yugi though, The Author Regrets Nothing, Yugi's finally going to get his Grandpa those olives, but his parents love him, rich people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiAngel/pseuds/YokaiAngel
Summary: One Jaden Yuki Kaiba's early life and graduation. Oneshot.





	Supreme Resemnlance

**Author's Note:**

> King's Parents 4/13/16 Yugioh
> 
> YA; First story I've ever completed, redone and edited.
> 
> I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX
> 
> Poll on profile for my other stories!

_Strangers think I'm great,_

_My friends think I'm eccentric,_

_My family knows that I'm completely insane!_

_~UnKnown_

* * *

"This is your fault ya'know that right?" Joey asked grumpily glaring at Kaiba. The brunette's eyebrow twitched slightly looking at him with unrefined anger burning into icy blue eyes.

" _Joey._ " Yugi warned glaring at his best friend.

They were currently in a waiting room at St. Mary's hospital while Seto's wife Serenity Kaiba nè Wheeler was in labor. Nine months of a rather stressful pregnancy along with the brunette's desperate attempt to shield both his spouse and child from the media had led to more than a few arguments between him and his brother-in-law and Yugi had reached his breaking point three months in.

(Although it had been amusing to see two men cower while another man almost half their size cussed them out.)

The private nurse that Kaiba had hired came out of the delivery room. The CEO immediately stood up and approached her a small amount of worry seeping through his usual cold facade.

She smiled saying "Come see your child, Mr. Kaiba." Seto bolted into the room abandoning his usual calm demeanor. Joey trailed right behind him.

Seto Kaiba stopped short at the doorway all the air rushing out of his lungs as gazed at his wife and child as she smiled up at him "It's a boy, Seto." His face lit up as he smiled. Serenity offered to let him hold him Kaiba gently took him into his arms as the baby slept.

Joey looked at his nephew "Shoot, I was hoping he would take after Serenity more and not money bags here. He looks like Kaiba except for part of the hair." He said shaking his head slightly.

Kaiba frowned ready to turn to his brother-in-law and glare when the baby opened his wide brown eyes before giggling slightly. There was a flash of blue and black as Yugi ran in. "I came as soon as I heard, where is he? You have to let me see him!" He said looking around the room finally spotting the bundle in Kaiba's arms.

"He's so cute~" Yugi cooed softly looking over at Kaiba and Serenity hopefully, "Can I?"

Kaiba snorted walking over to Yugi quickly and settling his child gently into the other's arms. "You're his godfather, of course, you can." Yugi's eyes widened mouth parting slightly in surprise before beaming at the couple happily.

"Hah..." Joey muttered looking surprised, "Kaiba finally made a decision I can agree with..." He said looking pleased.

Seto glared at his brother-in-law unhappy with the comment but Yugi ever the peacemaker intervened, "What's his name?"

Both Serenity and Seto looked at each other matching smiles gracing both their faces, "Jaden," They stated, "Jaden Yuki Kaiba."

* * *

Everyone watched as Kaiba collapsed on the couch seemingly dead as he laid there unmoving as Mokuba poked him several times only to get no reaction. Serenity looked at her husband sitting him up. She too had bags under her eyes her hair looking as if it had not been brushed in days.

Yugi ran out of Jaden's room with a fire extinguisher grabbing a bottle and baby food on the way back in. He too was a mess after foolishly volunteering to help out with the baby. An explosion shook the room and giggling along with a startled yelp reached the guests' ears.

Yugi came out with Jaden in his arms muttering about 'moving to Africa and changing his name' and 'if he wasn't so cute.' Shaking the baby food out of his hair.

Yugi sat the baby down on the couch falling to his knees motioning towards the baby begging, "I will give you anything you want if you please just behave."

Jaden stopped giggling looking at him then promptly clapped his hands together before giving a slight nod. Jaws hit the ground as the baby looked at Yugi.

Finally, Yugi snapped out of his shock "What do you want?" He asked. Jaden pointed towards Yugi's cards. His jaw dropped. He sighed handing them over to Jaden much to everyone's surprise. Yugi turned to face them "I'm desperate." He declared. A collective round of sweatdrops went through the room.

Jaden dropped the cards on the floor causing Yugi to cry anime tears, The baby laughed picking up a Winged Kuriboh card that Yugi had in his deck. The duel spirit came out fluttering around Yugi, Jaden, and Kaiba, who refused to even glance at it. Jaden reached out to touch Kuriboh causing Kaiba and Yugi to gape.

"He can _see_ the furry little devil!" Kaiba exclaimed causing Yugi to yell " _Aha!_ So you _can_ see Duel Spirits! _I knew it!_ ".

Kaiba's eyes widened as his hand found his forehead "Fine I can see them." He admitted.

Yugi smiled while the group looked at them as if they were insane while Jaden and Winged Kuriboh fluttered in the background unnoticed.

"What da' ya see?" Joey questioned looking at Yugi and Kaiba who glanced at each other before saying in union "Duel Spirits." Kaiba's jaw dropped as he stared at something behind them Yugi followed his gaze and then followed Kaiba's example.

Jaden was sitting on top of Kuriboh flying around the room but the weird thing was Kuriboh was solid. A duel _spirit_ was _solid._

Yugi's gasped "But how?" Kaiba shook his head.

The group stared at them trying to figure out what they were talking about. Kaiba looked at Yugi "I blame you for this." The King of Games squawked in outrage.

* * *

Jaden watched hesitantly as his friends received their duel academy diplomas. He himself had received one earlier and had felt no need to participate in the optional ceremony. His eyes briefly landed on Zane who had shown up for Syrus along with Atticus who had clearly shown up for Alexis if the sign he was holding that read _'Go Alexis!'_ was any indication.

Kuriboh faded in behind him and giving him a soft trill nudging him forward in encouragement. Jaden hesitated to go inside the building unsure if his presence would be welcome. The duel with his godfather had admirably left his head clearer than it had been in weeks thanks to the Supreme King's memories. After having a long talk with the man they both had agreed to keep the little incident to themselves.

It would have been a nightmare if either one of Jaden's parents had found out he had been depressed. When the brunette had asked how Yugi knew the smaller male had responded with the fact he had gone through something similar with Atem. The statement was met with a silent understanding and an unspoken promise. They had left each other with a small smile gracing both their faces.

Jaden paused entering the duel building where the graduation party was going on, the ceiling had been opened letting in the cool night air, looking for his friends with apparent guilt. He spotted them all huddled together talking he approached them silently a trick he had picked up from Yubel.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" He asked somewhat sheepishly. They jumped turning to him in surprise eventually registering what he had said.

Syrus stuttered out a quick 'Fine.' While the rest just stared at his relaxed atmosphere which he realized they had probably not seen in since the incident. He then sighed muttering a small 'Sorry 'bout before.' he got nods of forgiveness and a few 'You have nothing to apologize for.' from HassleBerry and Alexis.

Jaden smiled, "Let's get our graduation on!" he yelled pumping his fist in the air. The group laughed at his own spin on the catchphrase and Jaden laughed for the first time in months.

Syrus grinned happily, "I'm just happy you're back to normal, Jaden."

Before Jaden could stop it his eyes flashed from chocolate brown to molten gold. Syrus jumped startled the whole group turned to stare at them.

Chaz was the first to notice, "Slifer Slacker what's wrong with your eyes?"

Immediately after the black-haired boy said this all eyes were glued to Jaden's. The normally friendly boy frowned allowing his power to slowly ebb away until his eyes were back to his normal color.

Alexis broke the silence, "Is that why you've been avoiding us?" She asked quietly, the rest of the group waited for his answer. They had all been informed of what happened when Jaden was the Supreme King.

"Partly." His voice was slightly different, colder. It caused them to flinch slightly not expecting that tone of voice from the hyper boy.

Yubel appeared behind him not looking happy at his friend's presence, she touched his shoulder lightly causing her to appear before them causing many of them to startle back in fear, a few of them let out a short shriek. Jaden quickly yanked his shoulder out of Yubel's grip to see if anyone had seen them and although they received a few curious glances people soon turned away.

Jaden turned to her and gave a low hiss, "Yubel, stop scaring them."

Yubel frowned clearly not happy with the order, "As you wish." she said sourly as she disappeared.

An awkward silence settled over the group. "Sorry. Didn't mean to do that." Jaden clutched his arms giving a fake shiver. "I sounded like Dad right then," he muttered with some amount of horror in his voice.

That seemed to grab their attention "Your dad? Well dang, Sarge I don't think I've ever heard ya' talkin bout your parents before."

The topic seemed to change the mood surrounding them from a slightly fearful to a lighter one.

Bastion blinked all of them had mentioned their family, at least in passing but he couldn't recall Jaden ever doing the same. The Slifer gave a sheepish grin, "It's kinda hard to mention my parents to people, they tend to freak out a little."

Syrus furrowed his brow, "Why would we-" He was cut off by a low rumbling sound coming from above them.

"Oh no..." Jaden mumbled looking at the giant blue eyes white dragon jet that was currently soaring above them the Kaiba Corp symbol glaringly obvious plastered on its side, suddenly the door opened as two people jumped out. Soon K.C. parachutes were shown as they landed. Jaden shrunk back into the shadows trying to go unnoticed.

"Where is my son?" The man questioned as he took off his helmet as his wife did the same. Everyone gasped at the two before them.

The man had chocolate brown hair mixed with a few grey strands and piercing icy eyes, while the woman had warm chocolate eyes and orange hair, many recognized them as Serenity and Seto Kaiba.

Chancellor Sheppard was the first to recover "Um, Kaiba sir, I'm afraid we don't know who your son is. We don't have anyone under the name of Kaiba." He said politely.

Kaiba's eye twitched slightly before he let out a sigh about to ask if anyone was under his son's usual alias before his wife broke the silence by yelling, "Sweetie!" Before lunging at him slightly missing him but managing to just barely grab his arm.

The spotlight guy had a cruel sense of humor Jaden decided as the glaringly bright light turned to one sheepish looking Jaden Yuki Kaiba rubbing the back of his head "Hey Mom, Dad how've you been?" He gave an easygoing grin.

Crowler let out a small inhuman screech before collapsing on the ground. Everyone's minds couldn't seem to register that Jaden Yuki the Slifer Slacker, the one who slept through classes who smiled and laughed as if nothing in the world could get him down was The Seto Kaiba's son, several people fainted from mental overload while the rest stood in place eyes getting larger by the second.

Kaiba broke the silence "Sheppard let us speak in your office." Jaden grabbed Alexis' and Sirius' hands tugging them along as Shepard started showing his parents the way as Chazz, and HassleBerry followed them.

An awkward silence had settled over Shepherd's office. Jaden glanced between his parents, friends, principal, and teacher. He shrugged as Chazz's voice broke through the silence "Wait a minute! The Slifer Slacker is the son of the Seto Kaiba! Jaden Yuki, really?!"

Jaden coughed slightly at his father death glared Chazz causing him to shrink back, his mother giggled latching on to her husband's arm. Jaden smiled " Technically it's Jaden Kaiba. Sorry, I never told you guys but it is hard to make friends with that guy as your dad" Pointing at Kaiba who sorted.

The son turned to stare at his father, "You want to comment?" Jaden asked raising an eyebrow. The other members could honestly see how he could be related when Kaiba copied the action.

"I just don't see why you decided to associate with people so like Yugi's little gang." The CEO stated cold eyes glancing over at the colorful group.

Jaden rolled his tone all sarcasm "Well sorry If we all can't be loners like you." He glared.

The father and son duo soon got into a glaring match waiting to see who would back down first. It was however interrupted by a bluenette tugging on Jaden's sleeve looking at him with wide innocent eyes, "Why didn't you tell me, big bro?" He asked.

Jaden smiled at him slightly "Calm down Sirius still the same me just rich and influential" he said shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing.

Kaiba hit Jaden over the head "That laid back attitude drives me insane you act like the mutt and Yugi combined." He growled out.

Jaden laughed "How is it my fault if Uncle Mokuba and Uncle Mutt lost me when you two went on a business trip and Yugi was the one who found me and raised me for four months when I was five?" He asked innocently.

Kaiba frowned "You're never gonna let that one go, are you? I know your mother and I haven't but I still don't see how that was our fault."

Jaden shook his head laughing even harder, "Nope, never, not until the day that you stop calling Uncle Mutt a mutt!" He proclaimed.

"Would you two stop calling my brother a mutt please," Serenity asked for what seemed like the thousandth.

Kaiba and Jaden glanced at each other."I refuse." They said in union hands slamming on a nearby table looking at her as if she had just said that their favorite card had been destroyed, which to them was probably worse than kicking a kitten. Serenity sweatdropped at the identical looks the two wore.

They heard a jet roar above them, "Come on mom, dad let's go! See you guys when I see you!" Jaden yelled happily waving his friends goodbye before promptly jumping out of the window followed by Kaiba and Serenity. The action earning looks of horror from Jaden's friends, principal, and teacher.

Many raced to the window only to see the three members of the small family all gripping the rope that led to the blue eyes jet.

Hassleberry stared after them blankly, "Ya' ever get the feeling Sarge is smarter than he lets on?" he asked watching the dragon-shaped jet disappear.

Syrus gave a bitter laugh, "Only every other day. I've been trying to tell you that Jaden's his own kind of smart for _years!_ "

* * *

A few hours later on the jet, Jaden looked at his dad and uncle "Hey Dad do you want to see a trick I learned?" Kaiba looked at his son questionably, confusion was written clearly on his face. The brunette gave a small nod, slightly wondering why his son wanted to show him whatever trick he was doing on a jet.

Jaden's face lit up, "Can I see your Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Kaiba hesitantly handed his card over his mom looked at the two with interest.

Jaden smiled getting up opening the hatch door and jumping out, Kaiba and Serenity loved at the door with horror. The parents grabbed parachutes preparing themselves before jumping out after their insane son. "MOM! DAD! Over here!" They heard Jaden shouting over the wind.

Kaiba looked towards the noise. Jaden was in the sky on top of a _solid, living_ Blue Eyes White Dragon eyes completely gold with a human-ish purple black creature floating behind as he picked up his parents and began to tell what had happened at Duel Academy.

At the end of the story Kaiba's eye twitched, a tick mark appeared on his forehead and a murderous aura appeared around him. Joey flinched slamming his hands against his ears just in time for Kaiba's yell.

 _ **"YUGI!"**_ Kaiba screamed into the wind.

Somewhere in Domino City having just boarded a boat Yugi looked up glancing around trying to figure out who was calling his name before shrugging it off and continuing on his way, he had to buy his grandfather those olives he promised the older man.

* * *

_I smile because you're my family..._

_I laugh because there is nothing you can do about it!_

_-Unknown_


End file.
